Recuerdos del Aniversario
by Lioku
Summary: Este es mi primer Fic por favor leanlo, OneShot ¿Que pasaria cuando Ichigo y Rukia queden encerrados en el Laboratorio de Quimica? Se podran agunatar, Podran confesarse sus Sentimientos. Leanlo XD IchiRuki!


Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fic y se me ocurrió mientras estaba enfermo. Espero que les Guste

_Flashback_

(Pensamientos)

-Dialogo:

Bueno todo se encontraba bien en la residencia Kurosaki, Karin se dirigía a sus prácticas de futbol, Yuzu a la casa de una amiga para hacer un trabajo, Kurosaki Ishin tenía que ir al hospital y nuestros amigos Ichigo y Rukia estaban en casa dándose un merecido descanso ya que ultimo día de la semana de Aniversario del Instituto Karakura se toma como día de descanso.

Se encontraban solos sin saber qué hacer y aburridos pero nuestro amigo el Fresa estaba confundido por lo que paso en el aniversario.

Ichigo se encontraba en su cama pensando (Por qué me tuvo que pasar a mí, chtz... Demonios)

_Se encontraban en todos los preparativos para la ceremonia de apertura en el Instituto Karakura pero ese mismo dia la maestra le había encargado a Ichigo Limpiar el Laboratorio de Química y como este no quería hacerlo solo le pidió a Rukia que lo ayudase._

_-Ichigo: Rukia vamos no será tan aburrido después de todo._

_-Rukia, no pienso ayudarte en tus castigos Idiota!_

_-Ichigo: serás, Enana del Demonio!_

_-Rukia: ¿Qué has dicho?! Descerebrado!_

_-Ichigo: Cállate Enana Marimandona! _

_Y así una discusión sin sentido comenzó nuevamente por parte de nuestros protagonistas. Hasta que una persona llego y callo a ambos_

_-Maestra: Cállense! De una sola vez! _

_-Maestra: si tanto se quieren! Ambos trabajaran en el laboratorio!_

_Esas fueron las palabras finales de la sensei._

_-Rukia: Imbécil! Por tu culpa tengo que estar en este lugar!_

_-Ichigo: Sonrió de una manera misteriosa._

_-Rukia: Porque diablos te ríes!, Kurosaki-Kun. Con ese tono que tanto jode a Ichigo._

_-Ichigo: Deja de usar ese estúpido tono!_

_Ambos seguían en su discusión y ninguno de ellos daría su brazo a torcer como ya se supone, así que ninguno se dio cuenta de que un grupo de chicas de su clase los observaba y tampoco se dieron cuenta de que habían entrado a tomar la llave que se encontraba en el laboratorio y los encerraron a ellos dos._

_Terminado el Trabajo se disponían a salir de dicho cuarto cuando._

_-Rukia: Que pasa ni siquiera sirves para abrir una estúpida puerta!_

_-Ichigo: cállate enana no ves que no se abre!. Parece como si nos hubieran encerrado._

_-Rukia: Ichigo! Las llaves? _

_Ichigo busca desesperado, donde las dejo pero no encuentra nada._

_-Ichigo: No… no están. NO ESTAN!!_

_-Rukia: Como que no están! Idiota!. Si tu las tenias!_

_-Ichigo: SI... per. No están acaso las vez enana! _

_-Rukia: Eso te pasa por descerebrado! _

_-Ichigo. Callate! ¿Pero quién coño nos haría esto?_

_-Rukia: Yo q se! _

_-Ichigo: Parece que tendremos que estar acá hasta que alguien pase._

_-Rukia: oye __Genio __como se supone que alguien va a pasar ¡cuando todos están en la actuación!_

_-Ichigo: es verdad, lo odio admitir pero tienes razón (ahora que voy hacer y solo con la enana esta)_

_-Ichigo: (__Solos,Solos,Solos ssssss__) (No! porque pienso eso) (pero pensándolo bien…)_

_El shinigami comenzó a sacudirse la cabeza para dejar de pensar cosas que no debía._

_-Rukia: por qué haces eso. _

_-Ichigo: no nada… _

_Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa y el shinigami empezó a mirar las piernas de la morena y cada vez no podía dejar de mirarla, sus labios, su cintura, sus __piernas __estaba que la estudiaba cada vez con más entusiasmo hasta que. _

_-Rukia: Ichigo, Ichigo, ICHIGO!!_

_-Ichigo: que! Respondió asustado _

_-Rukia: que tanto piensas_

_-Ichigo no nada…_

_-Rukia: estaba pensando… ¿No hay una forma de pasar el tiempo aquí?, Ichigo_

_-Ichigo: (este comenzó a imaginar muchas cosas con la shinigami). No lo sé._

_-Rukia: ¿y si?... se acercaba cada vez mas hasta estar muy pegada a su lado _

_-Ichigo: que te pasa enana! Estas algo extraño hoy día_

_-Rukia: Extraña yo! Tu eres mas bien el extraño acá! Todo el rato te la pasas sin decir nada._

_-Ichigo: que tanta falta te hace que te hable._

_-Rukia: cállate! No te necesito, esta se voltio hasta darle la espalda._

_Hubo un muy amargo momento de silencio hasta que uno de los dos se dispuso a romper el hielo._

_Ichigo: Rukia…(este es el momento, es la hora)_

_-Rukia que quie…._

_Ya era tarde al momento en que esta volteo el shinigami ya la había acercado a él y le tapo la boca con un beso que parecía algo ansiado como si eso fuera lo que querían desde hace tiempo así que la morena simplemente se dejo llevar por el acto del chico y sin mas ni menos comenzó a desacomodar el cabello naranja del muchacho mientras este la sentaba en sus piernas y la agarraba de la cintura siguieron así por un buen rato pero necesitaban aire y no pudieron mas, se separaron para poder respirar y luego continuaron este comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de la muchacha pero ella lo detuvo._

_-Rukia: Porque…_

_-Ichigo: Rukia yo… yo(por qué tiene que ser tan difícil) _

_-Rukia: tu que Ichigo…_

_-Ichigo: Siempre… Rukiayoteamo…._

_-Rukia: podrías hablar mas claro Baka!_

_-Ichigo: Que yo… siempre te… he …_

_En esos momentos fue callado por un beso pero por parte de la shinigami_

_-Rukia: Ya lo sé no me digas nada. -Sonríe con satisfacción_

_El shinigami se dispuso a continuar con su cometido de desabrochar la blusa y lo estaba haciendo hasta que sintieron unos pasos acercarse, ambos se separaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y comenzaron a acomodarse la ropa._

_-Maestra: Que pasa adentro! _

_-Maestra. Se encuentra bien._

_-Ichigo, Rukia: respondieron al unisolo SI MAESTRA!_

_La maestra no podía abrir la puerta y grito desde ahí : KUROSAKI LAS LLAVES!!_

_-Ichigo: Maestra se me perdieron!_

_-Maestra: está bien ya les abro!_

_La maestra abrió vio el buen trabajo de los chicos y les dijo porque estaban adentro sin llave y ellos le explicaron que las dejaron en la mesa y luego no estaban bla bla bla bla bla. Bueno ustedes ya conocen la historia!_

_Ambos salieron y se retiraron a la residencia Kurosaki._

-Ichigo: tengo que decírselo bien! Es ahora o nunca!

El se levanto de su cama salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba la morena viendo televisión y dijo:

-Ichigo: Oye Rukia… Quería hablar sobre lo de ayer.

-Rukia: Que quieres baka.

-Ichigo: tu ya sabes ps… de lo que paso en labor…

-Rukia: CALLATE que no me dejas ver la TV.

-Ichigo: (DEMONIOS PARECE QUE TENDRE QUE HACERLO)

Ichigo se acerco la giro para que lo pudiera ver y la beso sin pensarlo, ella a inicios se resistía pero comenzó a corresponder y ambos siguieron hasta que necesitaron aire y él le dijo por fin:

-Ichigo: Rukia… Te amo…

-Rukia: Ya lo sé baka, ya lo sé.

FIN

Espero que les haya Gustado y acepto de todo Críticas Constructivas y Críticas Destructivas , Apoyo, Insultos , ect. Por favor dejen Reviews y díganme si quieren más historias o que me pudra en el infierno como escritor y me retire de esto. XD espero que comprendan que soy nuevo en esto y recién empiezo.

ADIOS!! GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTO DATTEBAYO!!


End file.
